Initiates
by LLM99
Summary: Sequel to Dauntless Truth or Dare. Fourtris fluff
1. Baby

**This is a sequel to my story Dauntless Truth or Dare. If you haven't read that story, I suggest you do because I will refer back to that story. I don't own any of these characters, Veronica Roth does. This story picks up about 3 months after the wedding in Dauntless Truth or Dare. I did make up the **

I stare at the 2 pregnancy tests in my hands. Positive, I'm pregnant. How am I gonna tell Tobias? What will he say? He is currently in a meeting with Max about becoming a Dauntless leader. I look down at my stomach, "hey baby. I'm your momma and I love you very much. I'm sure your daddy will love you, too." I smile, I never thought I would have a baby, but now that I am I feel sick. Morning sickness, not good. I lean over the toilet and throw up my breakfast. I hear the door open and close, "Tris," its Tobias. "In here," I say throwing away the pregnancy tests. "Oh Tris, what happened? Are you alright," he asks holding me. I nod, "I may have just eaten some bad food," I lie, "I need to talk to Christina." "Ok, remember be at the net by 2," he reminds me. I brush my teeth and run to Christina's. I knock on the door, hard. "Tris, what's wrong," she answers, "come in, Will is in the control room." They got married 2 weeks ago. "I'm pregnant," I say, straightforward. "Congratulations," she squeals, "have you told Four?" I shake my head. "I'm flattered you told me first, but you need to tell him," she says. "I know, but how," I say. "You could just jump off the net and tell him as you fall," she says. "I like it," I say and we laugh.

I walk back to my room and see Tobias making himself some lunch. "Hey," I say. "Hey," he smiles and kisses me. I kiss him back and he just holds me there. "What's wrong," he asks, how does he know. "Nothing, I'm just excited about training the initiates with you," not a total lie. I am excited. "Let's eat lunch," he says. We eat in silence and after we finish I start pulling Tobias to the top of the members' entrance. "What's going on Tris," he laughs. "You'll see," I smile and keep pulling him. We make it to the top. "On 3," I say. "One," I say. "Two," he smiles. "Three," we say simultaneously and jump. "Tobias, I'm pregnant," I yell over the rush of air. His eyes are the size of saucers. He is nervous enough because we are falling from the top of a very high building. "WHAT," he yells over the air and we hit the net. "Tobias, I'm pregnant," I try to stay calm, "we're having a baby." "We're having a baby," he repeats trying to grasp this. I smile and nod. "We're having a baby," he's smiling now, too, and kisses me. Then pulls back and kisses my stomach. "Hey, baby, I'm your daddy and I love you already," he says to my stomach.

I smile and kiss him. "I love you Tobias," I say my face only an inch from his. "I love you Tris," he says closing the very small gap between us. "I knew there was something you weren't telling me," he scowls. I laugh. "Ehem," its Christina, "it's time." "2 already," I ask getting off the net. She laughs, "So does pregnancy make you forget the time?" I shoot her a dirty look. "Pregnant, who's pregnant," Uriah asks. "Tris," Christina answers. "Congrats," he yells and hugs Tobias and I. He pulls away and yells at every Dauntless member there, "Tris is pregnant!" "Thank you and your brother for telling everyone our personal stuff," Tobias says. Uriah just smirks. Then we here it, a scream. I see a yellow blur. I hold out my hand to the jumper, "name?" "John," he says. "First jumper, John," I announce. There is a cheer as loud as fireworks, and I hear another scream.

To tally up the transfers there are 3 Amity: John, Michael or Mike, and Ally, 2 Candor: Mary and Ella, they are identical twins, 4 Erudite: Mark, Austin, Annabeth or Annie, and Sarah, only 1 Abnegation: Bella. "I'm Six and this is Four, we will be instructing the transfers," I yell over the whispers. "Transfers follow us," Tobias yells. We lead them to the pit. I hear a sudden hush goes over the group. I smirk and Tobias tells them about the chasm and I hear some murmurs about how hot he is. He is hot and mine. We show them the training room, their dorm, and the cafeteria. We go sit at our normal table with our friends and talk about our day. "I bet it will take 4 days for them to figure it out," Tobias says. "I bet 2," I say, "it seems like a pretty smart group minus the ones I heard saying how hot you were. They should realize that you are too old for them and see the ring." "True," he smirks and we sit in silence until I hear something. "Six, can I talk to you," I turn and see Bella. "Sure, what is it," I ask. "Can I talk to you in private," she asks. I nod and lead her to the hallway.

"What's up," I ask her. "Some of the girls were talking about how hot Four was and how they were going to make him their's, I saw your rings. Are you two married?" she asks. I nod, "you are a smart girl, don't tell anyone for 2 days, Four and I bet on how fast you will figure it out, I bet 2 days." She nods and walks over to the table that Ally and Sarah are at; it's a good that she made some friends. I walk back to the table. "What was that about," Tobias asks between bites of burger. "Oh, she just needed some help with something, and I am the only adult female she knows," I say. "True," Tobias says. Christina is glaring at me knowing I was lying. "I'm full," I say and go throw my plate away. I walk to Tobias and my apartment. He joins me a few minutes later. "So I bet Wednesday and you bet Friday," I say. He nods, "this is the best Monday ever." "Ya, this is the Monday we found out I was pregnant," I smile. He kisses me and I kiss him. We break away and he kisses my stomach. "I love you Four," I say. "I love you Six," he says and kisses my nose. We get ready for bed and I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

"It's ok Tris," Tobias tries to comfort me through my morning sickness. He is holding my hair out of the way as I throw up. Finally it stops. I brush my teeth and get ready. I try to look as mean as a sick, pregnant woman can and eat the muffin that Tobias grabbed me from the cafeteria even though I'm not very hungry. We walk to the training room at 7:45 so we can set up. We lay out the guns and hang the targets. When the initiates start to walk in we start telling them about ourselves. "I work in the control room normally, but now I'm going to be a leader," Tobias says. "I normally work in the tattoo shop, I now run it since my partner left," I tell them. "We were both ranked first in our initiate classes and are Dauntless prodigies," Tobias says. They kinda look scared now. "Grab a gun and get shooting," I yell. They don't really move so I grab a gun and shoot the target dead center. At this they run for guns. "Nice shot Six," Tobias says. "I learned from the best," I smile and he smiles back. I run to turn on some music from my training playlist. The music blares through the speakers that Tori had installed for us. I notice that about 10 minutes in Mike hasn't hit the target. He doesn't seem to care and apparently Tobias notices to because he leaves and comes back with glue. I smirk.

Mike's form isn't right, he is standing funny. Tobias walks over and tells Mike to give him one of his feet. Mike not knowing what's going on gives Tobias his foot and Tobias glues it in place, then the other. "Nice Four," I laugh. "Get back to shooting," I yell at the initiates staring at us and see Bella wink. I smirk at this. I pull my blonde hair to the side and 4 strand braid it. "I'm going to grab a piece of cake, want anything," I ask Four. "You realize it isn't even 9 yet," he points out. "True, but I'm pregnant and I want cake," I rebuke, only loud enough for him to hear. He smirks and I go get my cake. I love Dauntless cake. I wonder how pregnant, Abnegation women deal with cravings. I don't know. I come back and see that Bella is having trouble because she is small like me. I set down my cake and go help her, "You need to widen your stance, the wider the surface area, the more stable you are." She nods and widens her stance and hits the center. I smile and see that not a ton of them have hit the center, but most have come close. I go and eat my cake, until Tobias steals it. "Give me my cake," I yell at him. "What's the magic word," he says holding the cake above his head. "With you probably cake," I smile remembering how much he has always loved cake. "Nope," He smirks. "Please," I beg. "Wow, I guess you really want this cake," he smiles, "but I want it too." "You could have asked me to get you a piece," I say and kick him in the stomach. He doubles over and I grab my cake from his hands. "Get back to shooting," I yell at the staring initiates.

I laugh at Tobias, still trying to get my cake. I notice the time, wow time really did flies. "Four, lunch," I say. "Ok Initiates you have an hour for lunch," Tobias yells. They all rush out except for Annie. She walks over to Tobias and says, "You know, we would make an adorable couple." "I'm married," Tobias says. "Oh, well your wife doesn't have to know," she presses her lips to his. He pushes her off, "actually she does." "Slut," I mumble under my breath. "What was that," she tries to seem threatening. "Do realize I could kill you in 20 different ways faster than you can say "I didn't mean too"," I say. "She can," Tobias backs me up. Annie stomps off mumbling something under her breath. I kiss Tobias and we head to lunch. We sit with our friends and tell them about what just happened. They all scowl at her and she notices. "What's your problem," she yells. "You," Uriah yells back. We all laugh and get back to our meal. Tobias and I leave early to set up the knives. He sets up the targets and I lay knives out. We still have 10 minutes until we unlock the door for the initiates. So Tobias kisses me, a good solid kiss and nobody is around. He kisses each of my ravens and my stomach.

Then we hear the knock. I look at the clock and its time. I unlock the door and all of the initiates come in. "What were you 2 doing in here," John asks. "Setting up, what else do you think it could be," I scowl. He drops it and Tobias starts talking, "now we are going to throw knives, Six and I will demonstrate." I walk over and pick up six knives and throw them to make a smiley face. Tobias takes Four and makes a box. "He made a box because he's boring," I tease. "Yes and you made a smiley face because your Amity," he jokes. I punch his arm hard. "Go stand in front of the target," he says. "Ok, don't kill me, nobody wants me dead," I say. "Actually, I can name multiple people who want you dead," Tobias says. "Ok you don't want me dead or you won't have another instructor," I point out. He throws the first knife it hits dead center in the target on my right. He is taunting me just like he did the first time he did this, when I was nothing more than an initiate. Now we are married. He nicks my ear, again. "I hate you," I say. "No you don't," he jokes. "I love you Four," Annie yells. "Your turn, go throw the knives," I order. They do as I say and I twirl a knife around my fingers. "Who do you say is gonna make it," Tobias asks me. "Nobody is gonna be cut yet, there is exactly 10, plus we haven't done stages 2 and 3, or fight," I say. "True," he says. "Are we going to let them spar with us," I ask. He nods. "Let's wait until after they find out about us," I whisper and he nods.

I go help some of the initiates including John, who has been staring at me in a way that I don't like. Eventually all have them have hit the bull's-eye and we dismiss them. We clean up and go to dinner. "Hey guys," I say. "Hey Six," they say knowing that the initiates know me. I eat my burger and cake and walk back to my apartment. I instantly go to bed and don't hear Tobias come in because I am out.


	2. Fight

**I don't own any of these characters, Veronica Roth does. I just made up the initiates names.**

Oh, I hate being pregnant. The morning sickness is going to kill me. But I have to go in today, today is the day I win the bet. **(FYI I hardly know anything about being pregnant, I put in what I know, which again isn't much) **I go to the doctor tomorrow about my little baby. I put on my favorite shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I put my hair in a messy bun and head to the training room. "Today we find out if you win," Tobias says, "that doesn't mean you can make it obvious." I laugh, "Would I do that?" "Yes," he says. He's right. We start to set up the punching bags and finish quickly. Well Tobias finished, the bags are too heavy for me. I start to punch, well elbow and knee, a bag. Still don't have much muscle. It doesn't swing a ton, but there is movement. Tobias' bag that he has been punching at is swinging wildly. "Show off," I say. He sticks his tongue out at me. I make a face. The door opens and the initiates walk in.

"Today we will be learning different punches and practicing on these punching bags, this afternoon we will have a surprise for you," Tobias announces and I hear murmurs. "Four will demonstrate," I yell. "What about you," Sarah asks. "I will show the people who don't have a lot of muscle what to do," I say, "Four." He starts throwing different punches and naming them and I zone out. "Six, show 'em what to do," Tobias says. I get up walk over to a bag and start elbowing and kneeing it. "For those of you who don't have a lot of muscle, like Six, you will get more power behind your knees and elbows, just keep the tension in your core," Tobias yells. "Are you 2 together," Bella asks, good girl. "Yes, we are married," Tobias says and Annie blows up. "You're married to that, that," she can't come up with a name for me. "It is obvious why you weren't cut out for Erudite," I laugh. "I told you my wife had to know," Tobias puts his arm around me. I smirk at Annie who is now super embarrassed and mad turns as red as a tomato. I laugh and kiss his cheek. "Stop staring and go find a bag," I yell. They all run to find a bag and Bella gets one in the middle. But Mike comes up and pushes her out of the way. I help Bella up and Tobias grabs Mike by his collar and says, "You can have that one," pointing at one at the end. "Just so all of you realize this, bullying is considered being a coward here," I yell to embarrass Mike.

They actually are all doing really well. "We gonna let them fight us today," I ask. Tobias nods. "I won the bet," I gloat. "True, so what do I have to do," he asks kissing my neck. "Not gonna work," I tell him. He pulls back, "please?" "Nope," I smirk. He pouts, "but Six." "Nope," I say and go to help some of the initiates. Time really flew and next thing I knew it was lunch. We go eat and keep getting weird looks from the initiates because now we are holding hands and Tobias kissed me on the cheek and obviously my neck. I choose to ignore them and think about what I should make my husband do. I could make him do something very dauntless like hang over the chasm for 5 minutes, but I don't need my husband and father of my child dead. I'll ask Christina for some ideas later. Tobias and I leave 20 minutes early to go set up the ring. Once we are done the initiates start to walk in. "Now that you have learned some punches and stuff we will allow you to spar with us," I say pointing to Tobias and myself, "any volunteers?" Every hand shoots up. "Good," I say.

"Who shall go first," I ask Tobias. "Why don't we demonstrate," he says. I nod and we get in the ring. "A spar is only until you have them on the ground," I tell them and we start. I kick him in the stomach, but he grabs my foot and twists it to make me fall. I almost hit the ground, but he catches me and lays me on the ground. I kick under his legs to make him fall and jump up. I put my foot on his chest, "I say that I won." He pulls me down and jumps up, "Nah, I don't feel like losing today, so I win." He helps me up and motions for Annie to join me in the ring. She does and Tobias kisses my cheek. He gets out of the ring and yells, "go!" I hear a few cheers for Annie and see that it's Mary and Ella. I kick her in the stomach and she doubles over, so I simply push her to the ground. Wow she stinks. I hear a bunch of clapping. "Look at that even pregnant I can beat you easily," I say. "Pregnant," everyone yells in unison. "Oops," I say and smile at Tobias. I start to hear a bunch of congratulations and suddenly feel big, muscular arms around me. I turn to see those beautiful eyes. I turn back around and say, "Whose next?"

**I was distracted writing this chapter, so it probably isn't the best, but now the initiates know about Tobias, Tris, and the baby.**


	3. Threats

**I don't own any of the characters, Veronica Roth does. But I did make up the initiates. Set the day after the last chapter.**

"Mrs. Eaton," a nurse says. "Yes," I say looking up from the magazine I was reading. "If you will follow me, Four you may come as well," she seems really perky. She shows us to a white room and tells me to sit down. I do and she asks me questions about how everything has felt. I answer and Tobias won't let go of my hand. "Well judging by what you have told me you are about 2 months into the pregnancy," she says. "It took us a while to figure it out. Is that normal," I ask. "Well you probably just didn't get the symptoms until recently, most girls find out earlier, but that doesn't mean anything is wrong with you or the baby," she informs us. "When we will find out the gender," Tobias asks. "About the 5th month," ok so we have a while. "The baby will be due in January," I smile as she talks, "you will probably start showing in a month or 2, it is different for every pregnancy."

We head back to the training room after the appointment and see Bella and Annie fighting. Christina is watching them and I see they are halfway through the fights. "Hey Six! Hey Four," Christina waves. "Hey Chris," I say, knowing she hates the nickname. "Don't call me that," she squeals and goes to the dauntless born training room. In the end Bella wins the fight and its Mark and Austin's turn. They are pretty equally matched in size and strength, so this will be a fight of more fast-thinking. Mark throws the first punch and hits Austin in the stomach. Austin kicks Mark in the shins and punches him in the nose. There is blood spewing out of Mark's nose, but he is still fighting throwing punches wherever he can. Austin kicks Mark in the stomach and pushes him down and Mark is out. Austin drags him out of the ring and I circle his name. I look at all the circled names on the board and am pleased. Last fight of the day is Mary vs. Ella, twin vs. twin. They each have their initial tattooed on their wrists so we can tell them apart. They circle each other knowing the other's move. I have kinda wanted to see how their fight would go since choosing day. I know they know each other like the back of their hands since they grew up doing everything together, I'm sure, they even jumped together.

Ella throws a left hook, but Mary is prepared and blocks. This goes on for a while until Ella gets distracted by something and Mary punches her stomach. I wonder what distracted Ella. I look over at the other initiates and see Austin and Ally making out. **(I'm such a Disney nerd, even though I hate all of the new Disney shows) ** Tobias sees to and yells, "break it up you 2." They pull away and Austin says, "ok, so you and Six are allowed to kiss and stuff in here but we aren't?" "It's a little thing called we are in charge of you," I say, "also we are married." Nobody is watching the fight anymore, the twins aren't even fighting. Austin is giving us a death glare and Ally is standing behind him. I hold Tobias' hand and try to keep his temper down as best I can. "Mary, Ella get back to fighting," I yell and we all watch them fight. I don't really pay attention, but Mary wins. I circle her name and her sister wakes up.

We dismiss them for the day and go eat. I eat a few burgers and Christina just stares at me. "How do you stay so tiny with all you eat," she asks with a disgusted look on her face. "Well currently I am eating for 2, so think about that," I smile rubbing my belly. She considers this and nods her head a little. I kiss Tobias and head back to the apartment. I am stopped by none other than Annie, "so you took my boyfriend from me and got pregnant." "I was pregnant before I knew you existed and fyi he is 5 years older than you," I say pushing her to the side. "I will make you regret that," she clenches her teeth. "Ya right," I say unlocking the apartment and walking in.

**Short chapter, but hey what can you do sometimes. Sorry it took so long updating, yesterday I was at a Waterpark all day with my church. Now **_**super**_** sunburned, even though I put sunscreen on, but I had fun. Sunday obviously I had church.**


	4. Schemes

**I'm back and still not allowed outside, this really stinks. I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the initiates.**

**Annie's pov**

That Six is pregnant and married to my Four, well not for long. I'm going to break them up and I'll get Mary and Ella to help me. She may still be pregnant, but the baby won't have a father if I have my chance. Four is hot, like super hot. He is muscular, and everything about him is hot. Now he is even going to be a leader! I may not succeed, but I can sure try.

Maybe I could break into their apartment and leave something of mine at their apartment, but when would they be apart long enough for me to place it and make it believable. I will have to scheme later, it's my turn to fight. Maybe I can impress Four with my awesome fighting skills. I heard that the Dauntless borns' trainer is having a sleepover for some of her friends, Six is one of her friends. I get in the ring and see that Four has his arm around Six and her head is on his shoulder. I am disgusted. Ally gets in as well and I hear a go. I throw an awesome punch at her nose, but she blocks and kicks me in the stomach. I try to do the move I saw Four do when he and Six were sparing. Ally falls and she kicks my feet out from under me. She stands up and throws a punch at my face and everything is dark.

I wake up and see nobody, where am I? I look to my right and see that I'm still in the training room. I look around and see that some people are fighting. I also see Four, wow. But I also see Six holding his hand. I hate her; I have to break them up. I walk over to the group and stand next to Ella and Mary. They were talking about some guy back from Candor. They stop when they see me. I wonder how I look. Mary hands me a small mirror and I see a black eye, a bloody nose, and busted lip. I scream and Four and Six look over to see what's wrong. They see my face and chuckle. I bet neither of them have been beaten this bad, so they don't know what it feels like. I run to the dorm and cry. I don't hear anybody coming after me. I wash my face and scheme. Maybe I can get Six to do something awful, like have an affair. No she wouldn't do that. Maybe I could get her drunk enough to. Ya, that's what I'll do.

I walk back to the training room and find it empty, guess everyone is at lunch. I walk to the cafeteria and sit with Mary and Ella. I eat my burger and stare at Four. He will be mine if it's the last thing I do.

**Well, that's it for this chapter, I decided that that would be a good place to end this chapt. The pov will probably switch back to Tris' next chapt. I made up Annie and hate her in every way.**


	5. Visiting day

**Hello! I am still under basically house arrest from my sunburn, but that means I can write another chapt. I only made up the initiates; I don't own Tris, Tobias, or any of those characters. Back to Tris' pov.**

"Come on Tris, we need to decide on the rankings," I hear Tobias say. "One minute," I say, suddenly not happy. I want to eat. "Tris, that is like your 3rd piece of cake, today," he complains. "Fine, I'll just bring the cake with me," I say grabbing my cake and following Tobias. We walk to our apartment hand-in-hand until I hear somebody calling me. I turn around and see Christina running to us. She pants, "An initiate is hanging over the chasm." We run to the chasm and see Mark hanging over the chasm. A crowd of Dauntless around trying to get him up. Tobias, Christina, and I push our ways through and eventually make it. Tobias grabs Mark's arm and pulls him up, Zeke is on Mark's other side doing the same. They get Mark up and he falls to the ground shaking. I kneel down and say, "What were you doing, trying to get yourself killed?" He doesn't even look at me. "Mark, look at me. What were you doing," I hiss. He looks at me and says, "Winning a bet." "What," I yell. "John bet me I couldn't hang over the chasm for 5 minutes," he smirks. Now it's Christina's turn to blow up, "You were doing what; I mean I was forced to during my initiation, but by a leader!" "Sorry," he gives us all a crooked smile. I just walk away and drag Tobias with me.

We get to the apartment and sit on the couch. Tobias grabs a clipboard and says, "We need the rankings done." I nod in agreement and yawn, "Ok so I think that Austin is first, he has done really well, when he wasn't making out with Ally." "Ya, how about you go to bed and I finish this," he says. I don't object and go to bed. I realize something, we haven't told my parents or Caleb about the baby. I can tell them on visiting day.

"Ok, initiates your ranking are on the chalkboard," I say walking away from the board in the initiates' dorm. I walk away and go to breakfast. I walk to my table and ask, "When do you think we should have the paintball game?" "How about tomorrow night," Christina offers. We all nod in agreement and eat. Today is visiting day, I'm so excited. Hopefully so will my parents be. Plus Caleb, he still doesn't like Tobias. After breakfast we walk into the pit. I see initiates and their parents and look for mine. I see 2 men and a woman in Abnegation gray. I walk closer and see that the 2nd man is Marcus. Uh oh. I walk over with Tobias on my heels. I see Caleb is with them as well. "Tris," my mother says. "Hi mom, dad, Caleb," acknowledging everybody but Marcus. "Tobias," Marcus says. "Marcus," Tobias replies calmly, "Its Four now." "Four," he repeats. "Mom, dad we have an announcement," I smile at Tobias who isn't taking his eyes off Marcus. "I'm pregnant," I say. Everyone's mouths drop. Once he recovers Caleb starts yelling, "What, you got her pregnant! Tris what happened, wait don't answer that. Why Tris?" "Caleb, calm down, I'm happy," I smile and feel Tobias' arm wrap around my waist. "Congratulations sweetheart," mom smiles. Dad just nods. Marcus apparently didn't hear about the wedding judging by what he says, "You got that, that, that pregnant. Are you to even that serious, I mean a baby is a very big deal." "Marcus, we got married 3 months ago," Tobias says coolly. "Why? There are plenty of beautiful Dauntless girls. Why did you choose her," that is the last straw.

I launch myself at Marcus, but Tobias is holding me back. "I love Tris, she is more family to me than you ever were," Tobias is trying to stay calm. Marcus scowls and leaves. "Congratulations again sweetheart," mom hugs me. Wow, Abnegation don't hug, well originally from Dauntless so. Dad nods and they leave. Now it's just Caleb. He scowls and shortly follows my parents. "Well that went well," I say. Tobias smiles and kisses the top of my head. I hear my name being called and turn around to see Bella. "Yes, Bella," I say. "This is my mother, I wanted her to meet you guys," she says. "Nice to meet you," I say shaking the lady in grey's hand. "So you are Six and Four, Bella told me quite a bit about you two, and as I understand congratulations is in order," she says. I smile and Tobias wraps his arms around me and puts his hands on my stomach. "Sweetheart I have to go," she says to Bella and turns to us, "Nice to meat you and congratulations." We smile and she leaves. "Let's go back to the apartment," I whisper to Tobias. He smiles, grabs my hand and leads me to the apartment. WE spend the rest of the day talking, kissing, and basically doing nothing.

"Tris," somebody keeps saying my name. I look up and see Tobias. "What," I groan. "We have to go, the paintball game is tonight," he smirks. "Ok, let me get dressed," I groan and throw my pillow at his face; I'm too tired to realize that it will hit me in the face as well. Tobias kisses my nose and I get up. I put on a t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I braid my hair and follow Tobias to the initiates' dorm.

**Ok, that is all for this chapter, hope y'all enjoyed!**


	6. Divergence

**Bored out of my mind, only allowed outside to walk dogs at like 5pm. You know what I own.**

"Rise and shine initiates," I yell turning the lights on in the dorm. I hear groans. "If you want to stay in this faction, you'll meet us at the train tracks in 10 minutes," Tobias yells. We walk to the train tracks and wait. Will and Christina show up a minute later. The initiates show up a few minutes later. We all jump on a train and sit. I lay my head on Tobias' shoulder and he wraps his strong arms around us. I get a few glares from some initiates, but I don't care. Tobias and I are married and have a baby on the way, nothing can get between us. Tobias kisses the top of my head. I whisper, "I love you Tobias." "I love you Tris," he whispers back and I briefly forget we aren't alone. I hear some whispers and possibly some people snoring, I don't know. We near our stop and jump off.

Tobias explains the rules. I don't really pay attention. Then we have to choose teams. Christina and I won the coin toss, so we go first. "Bella," I say and she walks over to us. We decided to have wives vs. husbands to have bragging rights. Tobias, knowing what I was doing says, "Sara." We both want the small people. "Martha," Christina says, Martha is a dauntless-born. "Zack," Will says. Martha and Zack look like siblings, which they probably are. "Mary," I say. "Ella," Tobias says, putting the twins on different teams. This goes on until the teams are equal. Since we won the coin toss we get to hide our flag first. I kiss Tobias and Christina kisses Will. We walk away and go find a place to hide the flag. Knowing that Tobias is afraid of heights we decide to hide it in a cart on the ferris wheel. The top cart if you want to be exact.

I will stay guard at the top. I start to climb with the flag stuck in the holder that is on my back. Christina explains to them what I'm doing, but I pay attention to grabbing the next rung. I make it to the top and set the flag in the cart. I sit down and wait. I get the walky talky that Christina gave me for tonight and say, "they have set up base by the dock." "Ok, Six, we are going to send 5 initiates down there, the others will stand around the ferris wheel," Christina says. "Ok," I say and wait. I see the 5 initiates and Christina head to the dock. I see that Tobias and Will hid the flag in a support for the dock. "The flag is in a support for the dock," I say into the walky talky. "Roger, thanks Six," Christina replies. I hear the familiar sound of the paintball guns and watch the game unfold. I see as people run to the fares wheel. I hear the shots of the guns and get prepared. I see as someone starts to climb the ferris wheel. Who is it? I doubt Tobias would willingly climb up somewhere high, but he wouldn't want to lose either. I shoot at them and they get hit in the face. I hear some cheers and look to see Bella carrying the other team's flag to the base of the ferris wheel. I cheer along with them, grab the flag, and start to climb down. I see I shot Will in the face, "sorry Will, I had to defend my flag." "It's ok Six," Will replies whipping his face off.

We all jump back on the train and somebody grabs me. I turn to see that it's Tobias with paint smeared all over his arms, shirt, and face. I smile and he kisses me. I push him away, knowing that it would get paint all over my face. He laughs and smears paint on my face from his hands. "Uh," I say. He laughs and kisses me. I don't push back this time. I hear some people groan, but I don't care. "Who shot you in the face," I ask pulling away. "Christina," he replies simply. "Well I shot Will in the face because he was climbing the wheel," I say sitting down. "Only place you could shoot huh," he asks sitting next to me. "Ya, I still haven't figured out what I want for you to do for me since I won the bet," I say. "With this you only have bragging rights, so you only have to come up with one thing," he smirks. I lean my head on his shoulder and we don't say anything for the rest of the ride.

We jump off the train once we get to the Dauntless headquarters and quickly go to our apartment. I wash my face off in the sink while Tobias showers off. Christina is having a sleepover next week and of course I'm going. I wonder where Will will go, I mean they are married now and live together. He may be sent to Uriah's apartment. Tobias walks out of the bathroom in a pair of sweatpants. We can sleep for another hour and then we have to get ready for a day. I put on one of his sweatshirts and go to bed. I don't have any trouble going to sleep.

"Tris, it will be over soon, I promise," Tobias says holding my hair out of the way. I hate morning sickness. It stops so I take a quick shower and put on a dress, I mean there is no more fights now that we are doing simulations. I line my eyes and put on some mascara and lip gloss. I put on my boots and Tobias and I go to breakfast. I eat a muffin and drink some grape juice. We don't have to go to the simulation room for another half hour so we just walk after breakfast. Tobias leads me to the bottom of the chasm. We sit there for a little while not really doing anything and I start to hear Six being called. I look up and see Christina looking over the railing. "Ya," I yell back. "Time to go," she yells. I stand up and Tobias follows suit. We get out of the chasm and walk to the simulation room. "How do you guys get down there," Christina asks. "Same thing we told your husband it's a secret," I smirk. "Sorry about hitting you in the face this morning," Christina apologizes. "It's fine, especially considering Six hit Will in the face," Tobias smirks. I elbow him in the ribs. We all laugh and get to the simulation rooms.

"Morning initiates," I say. They all stop talking and look at me. "Today we will start simulations, you won't be going through your fear landscape for another week," I say. They start to whisper and I call Annie back. I inject the serum in her without being gentle. "The simulation will take effect in about a minute," I tell her. I sit next to Tobias and he puts his arm around me. I watch as the screen lights up. I see Annie in what seems to be a closet full of spider webs and really big spiders. I mean these things were bigger than Tobias' hands put together. I wouldn't exactly been comfortable in there either. The spiders started to move to her and climb on her. She falls to the ground and the spiders cover her to where you can't tell who she is. She just lies there waving her arms and legs around. About 5 minutes later the screen goes black. I see she is breathing heavy and trying to wipe the spiders of her. "You may leave now," Tobias says bored. She isn't divergent as far as I can tell right now.

I call in John and he seems to be afraid of snakes. Mary is afraid of cats; that is weird. So far no divergents. Bella is afraid of drowning, like me, she is divergent. She is in a giant aquarium and she breaks it. I pull her out into the hall without cameras. "Bella, what were your results," I ask. "Dauntless and Abnegation," she cries. "Bella, you need to try to not let your divergents show, it is dangerous," I explain. "Meet me in the hallway outside the initiates' dorm after dinner tonight alright," I order; she nods. "Ok, you can go now," I tell her and she walks away. Bella is the only divergent as far as I can tell, nobody else has showed any signs of it.


	7. Bella's secret

**Ok to all of you who don't want this to be cliché I promise it won't be, Tris isn't stupid. You know what I own.**

"I have got to go," I say and kiss Tobias. I walk to the initiates dorm and see Annie talking to Bella. I eavesdrop on them without them seeing me. "What do you want Annie," Bella asks. "I just need your help, I've noticed that Six has taken a liking to you," Annie replies. "So," Bella replies. "So, you can help me get revenge on her," Annie sounds real excited. "What do you have against Six," Bella asks, she is really curious. "She has Four and I don't," Annie scoffs. "So he is like 5 years older than us, happily married, and has a baby on the way. Even if you did somehow break them up, why would he actually go out with you," Bella scowls, good girl. "So you won't help me," Annie asks, "Fine, if you're not with me you're against me." I hear Annie walk down the hall to where I'm at, crap, not good. I back away from the wall I was next to and just walk in the direction of Bella. "Six," Annie snarls. "Look, I know you don't like me, and I for sure don't like you, but you aren't going to break Four and me up. You may have this huge, amazing plan in your little head, but you don't have a brain big enough to come up with one that will actually work," I say. Bella apparently hears me speaking because I hear footsteps. Annie launches herself at me, but I kick her and she falls. "You seriously thought that would work, I wasn't kidding when I said I could kill you in 20 ways before you could say I didn't mean to," I say at her wiggling around on the floor. I smile kick her one more time for good measure and walk to Bella who was in fact eavesdropping.

"What do you need to talk to me about," she asks. "Shh, not here," I whisper and drag her to my apartment. There are no cameras in the member's apartments for obvious reasons. I told Tobias that I would be doing this earlier so he knows. I unlock the door quickly and pull her inside. I shut and lock the door and say, "I know you are divergent, and there is no denying that. But we can get you to be able to somewhat cover it up." "What do you mean Six," she asks. "In private you may call me Tris, that is the name I chose when I got here," I say, "I mean you can work hard enough to where the leaders won't try to kill you after your fear landscape. But you are in luck because Four and a good friend of mine are 2 of the leaders now." "Really, so they won't try to kill me," she asks. "Well the third Dauntless leader is named Peter and I don't know about him, he has always hated me," I tell her, "we were in the same initiation class and he tried to kill and rape me, but Four saved me." "Really, were you 2 dating back then," she asks. "Not yet we started dating a few days later, he was my trainer," I smile to myself. "Oh, but are trainer/initiate relationships allowed," she asks. "Are you sure you only got results for Dauntless and Abnegation because you sure are asking a lot of questions," I say, "Well we had to not tell anyone because we were worried people would call my ranking favoritism." "Oh," she says. "Peter didn't like it when I beat him and then he found out Four and I were together, so he basically blew up," I explain.

She nods in understanding and asks, "How did he find out?" "Oh, well that part is kinda my fault, you see after the rankings were announced I kissed Four and everyone saw," I laugh to myself. She giggles and I remember why she is here, "Four and I will help you cover up your divergence when we are doing simulations." "Re you divergent Tris," she asks. "That is a very personal question Bella, but yes. You can't tell anyone, not your friends, nobody," I inform her. "Ok," she says. "You may leave now," I smile and she gets up to leave. Once she is gone Tobias comes out of the bedroom. "Were you in there the whole time," I ask. "No, I turned into a speck of dust, floated in there and turned back human just now," he jokes. "Hahaha," I say. He kisses me slowly and passionately, but he pulls away. "I love you Tris," he puts his forehead against mine. "I love you Tobias," I say back and connect our lips again. Our love is perfect and never has to be proven.

**That is all for this chapter! I hope you have enjoyed my story so far. I have enjoyed writing it.**


	8. apologize

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, but I have been busy. You know what I own.**

"That was the most boring fear ever, who is afraid of the candor," I say. Mary was surrounded by Candor yelling all these nasty things at her. They had to be the truth because hey, they're Candor. I get up from my chair and call for Ella. She sits in the chair and moves her hair out of the way. Tobias injects her with the simulation and sits down next to me. We watch the screen and wait for 60 seconds. Tobias' arm goes around me and the screen lights up. I see Ella surrounded by walls that are inching closer and closer to her, like Lauren's fear. She pushes on them, but accomplishes nothing. Eventually she is a little ball surrounded by walls coming closer and closer to her. Her heart rate goes down enough and she wakes up. She is breathing heavily and we excuse her. I call in Annie and am pleased to see she has a good sized bruise from last night. That was mean, but hey I'm no amity.

She sits down and doesn't move her hair. "Move your hair," Tobias orders. "Why don't you do it for me," she pouts. "Move your hair," he orders again. She is still pouting. "We can be here all day, but unlike you Six and I have better things to than sit here and stare at your ugly face," Tobias says, burn. I laugh and Annie finally concedes and moves her hair. Tobias injects her with the serum without being very careful and we wait. The screen lights up about 60 seconds later and we see Annie in a glass box. You look around the box and see the pit. What is going on? She beats on the glass and beats on the glass but gets nowhere. I see a crowd of people form around her laughing and pointing. I see all the initiates, Tobias, and me. I guess its public humiliation. She breaks down and cries and cries. There is like an inch of water around her after about 10 minutes of crying. "Can we wake her up," I ask Tobias. He shakes his head. Great we are going to have to watch her drown in her own tears. Tobias and I really stop paying attention but can still hear her crying. "You still haven't come up with whatever it is you want me to do," Tobias says playing with my hair. "I'm going to get Christina's help at her sleepover on Friday," I say. "Great," he groans. He knows that Christina is going to come up with something that he really doesn't want to do. She still isn't crazy about us since he was our instructor.

I hear the crying stop and see Annie wake up. Then she starts crying in real life. I don't make an effort to comfort her and neither does Tobias. "You can leave now," Tobias says. Annie was the last initiate so we go to dinner. Bella can cover up her divergence ok now, since it was just her first time trying. We eat pizza and cake, yummy. I love pizza. The baby apparently loves pizza as well because I ended up eating like 6 pieces. Christina still just stares at me eating all this pizza shaking her head. "I'm still pregnant," I point out to her. She blushes and stares down at her dinner. Tobias and I walk to our apartment and hear crying. I look around and see Annie sitting in front of our apartment door bawling her eyes out. I scowl, "what do you think you're doing initiate?" "Looking for Four," she says. "Why do you need me," Tobias scowls. "I came to apologize," she says. I don't believe her. "Then why are you crying," I ask. "Because I know you won't believe me," she says straightening up. "Your right," I say. She scowls. "What have you ever done that would make us believe you," Tobias scowls. She doesn't reply. "Apology not accepted get out," I order. She gets up and walks away wiping her eyes.

We walk into the apartment and watch tv. We sit on the couch and eventually doze off. I wake up and it's like midnight. I see that I'm in the bed and assume Tobias must have carried me in here. I look around and can't go back to sleep so I read my book. It isn't the best book, but it is in a series that I have enjoyed, so I kinda need to read it. I really don't like Order of the phoenix **(Don't own that, I really don't like the book or movie) **That is one boring book.

**Ok, short chapter, but I'm really distracted, so I'm not sure how much I can write. I'm kinda excited because my dad is going to let me shoot a bb gun. I told him I wanted to shoot a gun, but I meant a real gun. I live in the south. I go to school with rednecks and spend Thanksgiving with hunters. My dad's best friend is a hunter and the past 2 years we have spent Thanksgiving with his family.**


	9. jump

**Hey guys! Time for another chapter! Hope you enjoy. You know what I own.**

"Tris, it is almost over," Tobias says trying to yet again coach me through my morning sickness. It isn't working. It finally stops and I go brush my teeth. I go shower and put on my favorite pair of skinny jeans and the one shouldered shirt. I French braid my hair and we go to breakfast. I pick at a muffin, but don't really eat anything. "Six, you need to eat something," Tobias says. "I'm not hungry," I reply. "Ok, eat something for the baby, the baby needs food as well," he says putting a hand on my stomach. "Fine," I say picking up another muffin and eating it. Tobias has a satisfied grin on his face. We finish eating and walk to the simulation room. Most of the initiates are already there when we get up there. I bring Bella in and Tobias injects her with the simulation.

The screen lights up and we see Bella watching people jump of the chasm. They are all wearing grey, her family. She tries to move, but something is holding her back. She is afraid of her family dying. Well I'm afraid of killing my family, so ya. She breaks free of whatever was holding her back and go grabs a little girl in grey to keep her from jumping and she wakes up. She starts to cry. I go over and comfort her as best I can. She eventually stops crying and leaves. The other initiates do pretty well except for Annie, she took forever again. "I don't think Annie is gonna make it," I say. Tobias nods in agreement. Silently I kinda celebrate because I really don't like Annie; anyone who forcefully kisses my husband is on my list. You don't want to be on my list. After Annie is gone the day is done. We walk to dinner and I eat a hotdog and some cake, mmm cake.

Christina decided that we were going to go shopping today for her sleepover, yay. How lucky can I be? She pulls me into a store and starts babbling on about something and I zone out. I feel somebody tap on my shoulder and I turn around to see Annie. "What do you want," I scowl. "Where's your hubby," she asks. "None of your concern," I say. "Hey! Loosen up have a drink," she says handing me a beer. "I can't drink alcohol, it would kill my baby," I say handing it back to her. "Are you sure," she says handing it back to me again. "I'm sure," I say and this time I dump the beer on her head. She screams some profane words at me and leaves. "Is she ever going to learn," I ask. Christina just shakes her head. We laugh and continue shopping. "What are we going to do at this sleepover," I ask. "Oh, you know watch movies eat, no alcohol because of the babies," she says. "Wait, babies," I say. "Oh, I meant baby," she tries to cover up. "No, you didn't, you meant babies," I pester. "Fine, I did, but you can't tell anyone I'm pregnant," she begs. "Fine," I say and she hugs me.

We finish shopping and I go to my apartment to find the door slightly open. I walk in and find Annie trying to get to Tobias. "Come on Four," she says, "We would be perfect together, and we don't have to tell Six." "Get away from me little girl," he says. "But Four," she pouts. I sneak in, so that only Tobias sees me. Annie takes a step closer and Tobias takes a step back. "Why do you want your ugly, pregnant wife, over me," she asks. "Maybe because I'm not a slut, I didn't throw myself at him, maybe even oh I don't know he loves me and I love him," I say leaning against a wall. She turns to me as red as a tomato. "I thought I made it clear when I poured that beer on your head, stay away from me, my husband, and my baby," I spit at her. I grab my pocket knife from my back pocket and she runs.

"Nice job Six," Tobias says putting his arms around me from behind, "you poured beer on her head?" "She was trying to get me to drink it so it would hurt the baby," I explain, "so I dumped it on her head." I feel him smile into my hair, "that's my girl." I laugh and go close the door. That night we slept peacefully until we hear somebody banging on the door. I get up and open it a crack to see Will. "Will, what is it," I yawn. "An initiate jumped," he gasps. He runs for the chasm and Tobias and I get dressed enough to leave. We run to the chasm to see some people pulling up a girl with long brown hair, Annie. So she was the one to jump this year, joy. I see Mary and Ella crying, but nobody else is. I'm sure not gonna shed a tear.

**Ok, so now Christina is pregnant, Annie is dead, and that's it. I hope you are enjoying my story so far.**


	10. Top 10

**Hey guys! I know some of you don't like that I killed Annie, but a lot of you hated her. Some of you complained that this was going to be the same as all the other stories of them training initiates. Oh and Tris is about 3 months along.**

Tobias had to go to her funeral since he is a leader, but I didn't go. That girl tried to take my husband, kill my baby, and who knows what else she was planning. I sit in our apartment and watch tv. Tobias walks in and sees me sitting on the couch with a blank expression on my face. He walks over to me and puts his arms around me. I lean my head on his shoulder and whispers utter nonsense into my ear. "I love you Tobias," I say. "I love you Tris," he says kissing my neck. "I love you more," I say. "Not possible," he smiles. I smile too.

"Tris remember that my sleepover is tomorrow night," Christina says at breakfast the next day. "I remember," I tell her. "Okay, just making sure you remembered," she says. I eat my muffin and walk up to the simulation room with Tobias. The initiates have all been kinda quiet since Annie died. I mean it was like after Al died. Plus tomorrow is fear simulation day. They probably are really nervous, I sure was. But now I am officially Six, no longer afraid of intimacy, I mean I'm pregnant. Christina walks up and says, "If there are any of the initiate girls who make it they can come to the sleepover as well." "Ok Christy," I say and walk into the simulation room.

Today the initiates go through Will's fears, since Tobias and I don't have enough. Christina wouldn't do it because of her moths. Bella ends up with being dropped in a vat of acid. I think Will told me about that one during initiation. He also had just enough fears so there were no repeats. I remember going through Lauren's, ha she hates me now. She wanted to be with Tobias, but he wouldn't look at her. It is rather strange because Tobias and I never broke up, took a break, or anything like that. We have been together for 4 whole years now.

"Tris, we have to go, get up," Tobias is shaking me. "Fine," I say and get up. I didn't have morning sickness today, maybe it's over. I hope it's over. We get dressed and go to breakfast. Everything is total chaos being Initiation day. Tobias has to leave early since he has to watch all of the fear simulations. Christina and I walk to the up at a fast pace because we have to watch the initiates while they are waiting. We stand there and wait. Bella walks in holding John's hand. Wow, didn't realize they were together, I mean didn't realize Bella was with anyone. They sit down, still holding hands and wait.

Christina and I chat about random stuff, like when Tobias and I were going to move because of the baby. We don't have enough rooms in our apartment for the baby to have his or her own room. Then we discussed baby names. Christina likes Mary and Lindsey for girls and Mat and Elliot for boys. I like Lindsey and Mat. Occasionally an initiate would chime something in. "Have you told Will about little you," I say. "Real subtle Six, and yes," she says. "What did he say and when are you gonna tell everyone," I ask. "He just repeated me trying to grasp it and then he got really excited. I'm planning on telling all the girls tonight and Will is gonna tell all the guys tonight," she whispers. "Our kids are kinda stuck being friends aren't they," I say. "Ya, if our kids don't like it to bad," Christina says. We laugh.

After all the initiates are done Tobias and I walk back to our apartment. "Tris, when are we going to move," he asks. "Before the baby comes," I say. He laughs and kisses my cheek. "Baby names," I say once we get in the apartment. "How about Amanda and Brandon," Tobias says flopping down on the couch. "I like them, I also like Lindsey and Mat, Christina and I already discussed this," I say flopping down next to him. "I like those too," he says kissing my cheek. I smile and we do what we did after my fear landscape, talk, kiss, and sleep until we hear people in the hallway. We go to the cafeteria and eat dinner.

Tori goes up on the stage and announces the rankings. Bella is first, which makes sense since she is Divergent.

Bella

Anthony

Terry

Austin

Mary

Zack

Ally

John

Bo

Christy

Well this year there is an even amount of Dauntless-borns and transfers. Everyone is freaking out or making out. Well, today has been a pretty good day. I go over to Bella and find her kissing John. I feel and arm snake around my waist and hear, "look familiar?" I turn around to see Tobias. I smile, "Well we weren't both initiates, I was an initiate, you were my instructor." "True, but I was talking more about Christina and Will," he says. I stick my tongue out at him and kiss him. He kisses me back and I pull away. "You look just the same as you did when I pulled back after my initiation," I joke. He sticks his tongue out at me and leaves.

I turn back around to see Bella and John broke apart. "Hey Bella, you beat them," I say and hug her. "Thanks Six," she says. "Christina is having a sleepover tonight if you want to come," I say. "Love to," she says. "Okay meet me at my apartment and I'll show you to her apartment," I say and walk back over to Tobias. "I was invited to hang out at Uri and Zeke's tonight, do you know why," Tobias asks. I shake my head. He can't tell I'm lying if I don't talk. He raises his eyebrows and says, "You sure?" I smile and nod my head. He smiles and kisses me. I kiss him back and head to the apartment. I throw a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, and an outfit for tomorrow in a duffel bag.

**Ok, so that is all for this chapter. I hope you have enjoyed my story they may only be 2 or 3 more chapters.**


	11. Sleepover

**You know what I own.**

Tris, truth or dare," Christina asks. "Dare," I say knowing they can't give me something awful since I'm pregnant. "I dare you to go to Uriah's where the guys are and eavesdrop on them, I want to know what's going on," she says, not a bad dare. "How about all of y'all come witness," I say to Shauna, Marlene, Bella, a dauntless born named Terry, and Christina. Christina announced her pregnancy when I asked her whether or not she was pregnant. We had a plan going in on that. We creep over to Uri and Zeke's and listen through the door. "Guys, I don't know what I'm going to do with Christina, I mean she is moody and has morning sickness," Will slurs, obviously drunk. "Do what I do with Tris, sit there, hold her hair out of the way, and try to comfort her until it stops," Tobias slurs, great they got my husband drunk, too. "It isn't fun having a pregnant wife," Will informs the others I wonder who else is in there. "True that," Tobias slurs. I look at Christina and she doesn't look happy, I'm sure not, they got my husband drunk. "When are you and Mar gonna get hitched," Will asks Uri I guess. "Well I'm planning to ask her next week," he doesn't sound as drunk. We all look at Mar who is blushing.

"What about you and Shauna," Uri asks Zeke. "I don't know, think she would say yes," Zeke aslurs, sounding the most drunk. Yes," Shauna says. We all look at her. "What, people younger than me are married and I love Zeke," She defends herself. "I'm gonna go get another six pack of beer," Uri says, not good. He opens the door and we all fall in. "Mar, Tris, Christina, Terry, and Bella," Uri says. "Hi Uriah," we all say and get up. "Tris," Tobias says. "Four, how drunk have you gotten," I ask. "Why are you calling me Four, my names," Tobias starts, but I cover his mouth. "It's a nickname that you love and only I call you by your real name, and only in private," I inform him. "Okay," he says. "How much did you guys hear," Zeke asks. "Oh from how moody and sick Christina is to until now," I say. "Oops," Will says. "Who got my husband drunk," I ask. "He got himself drunk," Will slurs, "why does it matter, you're not gonna see him until the morning." "I have to deal with him having a hangover, plus morning sickness," I fake smile. "Oh," Uri says. "Uri," Marlene says, "I'm not gonna give you an answer till you're totally sober." "Oh, you heard that," Uri says rubbing the back of his neck. "Same here Zeke," Shauna says.

I take Tobias back to our apartment so he can sleep and go back to Christina's. "How did putting Four to bed work out," Christina asks when I enter the apartment. "Well, first he wanted me to kiss him, but he reeked of alcohol. Then he passed out on the couch," I say, "I left him there." They all laugh and Christina puts a movie in. I don't remember most of it, but I do know it was in fact a chick flick. I pass out like 10 minutes in.

The next morning both Christina and I have morning sickness. Two pregnant girls, 1 toilet, not fun. Bella thinks and hands me a trash bag. I vomit into that until my morning sickness is over. "Well guys I have to go, Four is probably awake and really hungover," I say after I get dressed. "Bye Tris," they all say as I leave. I go by the pharmacy on the way to my apartment knowing with what I was going to be dealing with. When I walk in Tobias is throwing up into the toilet. I walk over to him and rub his back. "Looks like we swapped rolls," I joke, "How many beers did you have?" "I don't know," he says once he stops throwing up. "You're not allowed to get drunk again until the baby is born," I say. "Okay, oh my head hurts," he grabs his head. "Here take 2," I say handing him the medicine. He takes 2 and goes back to sleep.

**That is all for this chapt. I don't like including alcohol, especially when most of these people would be underage now. But it kinda just fit. Don't drink if you're underage. The next chapter will be when they find out the baby's gender, please vote on whether you want it to be a boy, girl, twins, whatever. I also know some of you don't like that I killed Annie, but it is my story, and that is how I decided to right it.**


	12. Boy or Girl

**This chapter will be them finding out the baby's gender, or possibly babies'! You know what I own.**

"Mrs. Eaton are we ready to find out the baby's gender," Dr. Mary asks. "Yes, we are," I say and smile at Tobias. He smiles back down at me. The screen lights up and I see my baby! I'm so excited. "Okay, there's a foot and a hand, and oh Tris I see 4 feet," Dr. Mary says. "What," Tobias asks. "Twins," Dr. Mary says. Tobias almost passes out.

I'm like huge right now, so I thought it might be twins, but I didn't tell Tobias that. He falls down in a chair. "Twins," he repeats Dr. Mary, trying to grasp this. "From the looks of it a boy and a girl," Dr. Mary says. I smiling ear to ear, I'm having twins! "Congratulations Tris and Four," Dr. Mary smiles. We are moving into a bigger apartment next week, but it only has 1 more room, we need 2. "Four, Four," I say. "Tris, we're having twins," he says and starts to smile as much as I am. "A boy and a girl," I say. Tobias kisses me. The nurse wipes the jelly off my stomach. I'm lying here 20 years old, married, and having twins! I'm so excited. "How are we going to tell everyone," I ask Tobias. "Gender reveal party," he says.

We walk to the main office to request another, bigger apartment. "Hello how may I help you today," the heavily pierced lady at the desk asks. "Um, yes, we need a new apartment, we just requested one with one more room, but we need one with 2 more bedrooms," Tobias says. "Just found out they were twins," the lady guesses. I nod. "Congratulations," she smiles, which isn't very attractive with her lip rings. She puts us in the system and hands us 2 keys to the new apartment and we hand in our keys to the other new apartment. We go check out our new apartment and it's like all of the others, only bigger, two more bedrooms for our babies.

We are almost fully packed and ready to move in! I'm so excited! Our old apartment is full of boxes. The guys are going to help us move tomorrow, we moved it up, so we could get settled in sooner. "Let's not have a gender reveal party, how about we just get everyone here and just tell them," I say. "That sounds like a gender reveal party to me, but okay," Tobias shrugs.

That night I have dreams about the kids and what they will look like. I'm really excited to know. I hope for the kids sake they don't look like me, but they probably will. I also hope at least one of them has Tobias' eyes, I love those eyes. I don't know who they'll look like, but I will love hem just the same.

"Tris, Four open the door," Christina yells outside. "Hey, that rhymed," Uriah says. We were waiting for everyone to show up to help us. I go open the door. "Hey guys," I say and let them in. We get moved in upstairs in no time since everyone helped us. "Tris, what is the baby gonna be," Christina asks once we are somewhat settled in. "Wanna tell 'em now," I ask Tobias. "Sure," he replies and put his arms around all three of us. Everyone sits down and waits. "Tris and I have decided to tell you what the babies are going to be," Tobias says, nobody must have caught the fact he said babies. "A boy and a firl," I say with a smile. Everyone freaks out and is hugging us. Today is a wonderful day.

**That is all for this chapter, just one more after this! I know that a lot of you wanted twins, and some didn't. I went with twins so there would be one of each gender. **


	13. Uncles and Aunts

**Ok, first things first this is set right after Tris has the twins. I don't own Divergent. I may do an epilogue, but this may be it.**

"Congratulations Tris and Four, you have to healthy babies," the nurse says. "Can I see my babies," I ask. "Of course," she smiles and hands me the boy and then the girl. I hand Tobias the boy and I say, "How about we name the boy Mathew Brandon, and the girl Amanda Lindsey?" "I love it," he says and kisses me. "Can I see my niece and nephew," I hear Zeke ask through the door. "Can they come in," I ask the nurse. She smiles and nods. "Come in," Tobias yells so they can hear and Amanda starts crying. "Four," I say and try to calm my little girl down.

Zeke bursts through the door, followed by everyone else. "Tris, you're a mess," Uriah says. "Oh, I'm sorry I've been in labor for 4 hours, I should have put some makeup on," I say sarcastically. "Sorry," he says. Christina, who is about 7 months along now asks, "Can I hold a baby, what names did you decide on?" Tobias gently hands her Mathew and says, "Mathew Brandon and Amanda Lindsey." "Aww, hey there little guy, I'm your Aunt Christina and you and my baby girl are kinda stuck being friends," Christina says to Mathew.

They found out last month that Christina is having a girl. She is so excited. Zeke walks over to Tobias and me and says, "Okay, so 2 kids, Christina at some point might force your kids to go out, and now everyone is married." "Yep, when are you and Shauna having kids," I ask. "Soon hopefully," he says. Zeke and Shauna got married a month after Uriah and Marlene. So everyone is married. "Guys, Marlene and I have an announcement, and I can't think of a better place to announce it," Uriah says. "In my hospital room," I ask. "Yes," he says pointing at me. Amanda starts crying again. "Thanks Uriah, I just got her back to sleep," I say and comfort my baby; she has Tobias' blue eyes and looks as though she may have my hair. Mathew has my eyes and Tobias' hair. "Okay, guys, I'm pregnant," Marlene says. "You took my spot in being pregnant," I joke, I'm really tired now.

"Four," I say. "Yes Tris," he asks. "Please get everyone to leave, I'm tired," I say. "Guys, you need to leave, Tris is exhausted," suddenly instructor Four is here, nobody questions or challenges instructor Four. "Okay, here you go," Christina says gently handing Tobias back Mathew. Once they are all gone I say, "I love you Tobias." "I love you Tris," he says and kisses me. "I love you Mathew, I love you Amanda," I tell my babies. The nurse takes them to the nursery and it's just Tobias and me. "Go to sleep Tris, you've had a long day," Tobias says and kisses my nose. I go to sleep a little while later.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue. So about 16 years later, the kids both chose Dauntless and so did Christina and Will's. I don't own ****Divergent****.**

"Mom, mom, its fine, it's just the first date," Matt reminds me. I'm fixing his collar. He's going on a date with Mary, Christina and Will's daughter. "Ok, just if you don't treat her right, I'll make you hang over the chasm for 5 minutes," Christina warns him. "I won't Ms. Christina," he promises. "Fine go ahead, be back by 9 or I'll send your dad after you," I warn. "Bye mom," Matt says and walks out holding Mary's hand. "They are so cute together," Christina says.

"I'm going to the café and then the movies with Will, see you later," Christina says after we talk for a little while. "That's where Matt is taking Mary," I say. "We know," she smirks and leaves. "Mom," Mandy yells. "Okay, whose hurt and how bad is it," I ask running into Mandy's bedroom. "Delilah took my some of my makeup," Mandy says. "No I didn't," Delilah claims, even though she has black eye shadow on her cheeks. "Yes, you did sweetie, don't deny something that obvious," I say brushing a lock of her brown hair behind her ear.

Delilah looks so much like Tobias; she has his hair and eyes, but sadly my nose. She's 7 right now. I wash her face off and send her to her room. I feel arms wrap around my waist and I turn to see Tobias. I kiss him. I pull away because I hear Delilah say eww. We laugh at our 7 year old and go to dinner. Mandy took Delilah earlier. These past 16 years have been perfect. Tobias is a leader, we have 3 great kids, but sadly our kids are super Divergent. Since both Tobias and I are. Matt, Mandy, and Mary all stayed and were trained by Bella and John. They got married a few years after Mandy and Matt were born.

These past 16 years have been perfect, crazy, and sometimes flat out weird. But hey we're Dauntless. We're Abnegation. I'm Erudite. We're Divergent.

**That is all for this story. I'm not going to do another sequel because I'm going to focus on my stories Arranged and Roth high. So please read those. I hope you have enjoyed my story!**


End file.
